Trouble With Rum
by Wicked R
Summary: Elizabeth, Jack, one island, no rum...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Rum, Gone.  
Disclaimers: thank you so much Disney for these wonderful and exciting characters!  
Genre: drama/romance.

Rating: nothing you should hide behind your palms for, but watch the language!  
Summary: the trouble with rum.

Set: post AWE Pairing: Jack/Anamaria, eventually Sparrabeth.

Notes: I don't ask for betas, I'm too impatient to wait for them correcting my "work"...but if you offer I won't say no.

"Aw! Pote di Cristo!" Jack swore using an expression he'd learnt from another pirate once. His head was aching and swaying heavily on the top of his neck, but it was nothing in comparison to how his stomach felt. His pirate constitution and how much he was used to drinking has always been moderating his hangovers, but didn't always get rid of the really rough ones. "What do you want?" He raised his hand in front of his face to shield himself from the harsh Caribbean sun coming from the door opening from behind Anamaria, blinding him

"What do I want? My captain's quarters back for one! But don't give yourself a headache over it Jack, I won't affect your hangover for long. I want you off my ship and you'd better tell me where and it'd better not be far, cause I swear I'll just drop you here and into the ocean!"

"And why would you do that darlin?" Jack asked confused, as if it his presence on her boat would've been wholly natural. He sat up, swaying.

"Chasing after not real fountains, or even the Pearl is one thing, but for several months, and if you were at all doing it at least! But no, you're too engaged getting merry and drunk. You've got trouble with the rum, Jack. Most men would, but not like that. You'll drink anything that's in front of you, not just rum, you're lost to rum and as such, you're lost cause. Even if you're compass turns to show anything else than rum at times, you're swaying the ship when you're holding the helm and everyone gets dizzy!" She yelled annoyed, "you've got to go!"

"What's your problem, luv? My faculties have still been fully in working order and at your service as I may recall. You don't believe it's a lost cause in the middle of the nigh, do you?!"

"That's a lost cause too since you got to the pantspissing stage. Besides, there's more to life than that, on your better nights even. I've got an assignment, so no reason to hang around and bother each other no more," she said matter of factly.

Jack let out a small mock gasp as he glanced up at her, "became a privateer have you?" He grinned, "lost your freedom, have you?"

"The Interceptor was built for war. Should I not use the advantages of such a vessel? Once you had a different life Jack Sparrow, one that was worth living! This is not the Jack Sparrow I used to know! What happened to you?" She softened and tried to brush a hair lock out his face.

Jack ignored her question and pushed her hand away vehemently, "should you not forget it was Jack Sparrow who gave you that ship?"

Anamaria shrugged in frustration, "not if it wasn't for Will Turner. Look, Jack. I'm done paying."

"Very well darlin. You can find out the secret of where Shipwreck Cove is so you can drop me there. Isn't it good of me? We are close," he gestured a little too vividly, then groaned.

"We are close? Do you even know which sea we're sailing on??" Anamaria was unrelenting to his pitiable existence.

"Just go out and I'll be there in a little while," he nodded to her slowly tilting his head. "Anamaria. Bloudie pirate," Jack spat when the door shut and lay back to sleep, "I didn't expect anythin else darlin."

Tbc


	2. Stick It Out

Chapter 2: Stick It Out

The grey bearded innkeeper gave Jack an odd stare, "you can't pay me enough to give you another bottle of rum," he snapped. He usually didn't question drunken sailors, and when they were too drunk they were uncapable of asking for anything anyway. But this one was different. This one was the son of the keeper of the code, he knew Jackie when he was a little child, coming to pick up his father at odd hours at the pub. Captain Teague could hold his drink, and so could Jack. But today, he didn't look well and if something happened to him he would have Captain Teague Sparrow to answer to. "You're too drunk, son. And that before midday on one of the brightest days this sleepy island has ever experienced!"

Jack opened his eyes wide, or at least as wide as his drunken stupor let him. Who would deny Captain Jack Sparrow a drink any other place? Maybe getting dropped off in Shipwreck Cove wasn't such a bright idea after all. Pirate Lord or not, he was still just a child in some people's eyes. "Me? I don't get drunk easily!" He ceremoniously lifted his coat to sit by the bar, but fell instead, "where did you put that chair?"

"You've had enough, boy," Gordon the innkeeper gestured to one of the workers while rolling his eyes, "go get Teague."

"There's no need," Elizabeth said after having walked in at midday just like every day bringing her eggs in to sell to the inn, "you wouldn't want a father to see his son like this, would you? I'll convince him," she offered.

Gordon raised his eyebrows, unbelieving, "as you wish," he waved nevertheless, deciding to give her a chance. Everybody in town knew the tale about how Jack made their kind and lively Lizzie a Pirate King after all.

Elizabeth stepped next to the bar and stooped down to a seemingly oblivious Jack, only to have to turn her head away immediately. The smell crushed over her like a wave. It was a little bit like she remembered it, but a lot more stronger, a lot more unpleasant. Foul, unhealthy. She contemplated what she should do.

Still not noticing her, Jack tried to stand up and bumped his head into the edge of the bar, which easily sent him down again. That was the first time her figure actually entered his field of vision and he crunched his nose, trying to see more clearly. Funnily, there was somebody looking like Elizabeth in front of him.

"Jack...are you all right?" She looked him over with the most mournful, sad expression he never thought she would show if it was about him.

He held up his arm and said the only sentence he was sure he could muster given the circumstances. He knew all too well it wasn't the drink that tied his guts into a knot this time and it wasn't the drink that made him heart skip several beats either. How could it hurt so much just to look at that lass? "Whoops?" It in fact sounded like a hick up.

"Whoops?" Elizabeth let him fall back against the bar again. "Gordon, do you think you can lend me a horse? There's no other way I could take him home."

"I'll get Sweaty ready for you," Gordon offered, walking out to the back.

Elizabeth took Jack's hat and put it on him, "you'll have to make it out the door though. Can you do that Jack?"

He waved his hands in the air, tracing hers, unable to get a hold of them, "I have to talk to you."

"Up Jack!" She pulled with all her strength, offering those hands he was searching for.

But instead of using her hands to help himself up, he neared his lips to them, "I have to tell you somethin."

Elizabeth plumped herself back down. There was probably no go till he'd done what he was wanting, "yes?"

"I love you, Lizbeth."

She rolled her eyes, "yes, yes, your father loves me too when he's drunk. Must be a family trait. Now let's go."

tbc


	3. In Store

Chapter 3: In Store

Jack woke with a jolt, confused. He gazed blearily at his surroundings, then bit his lip at the realization that he, once again, was having a bit of a problem with his memory.

"Thank God you're awake," he heard Elizabeth's voice as she came into his field of vision, "can you hear me? You've slept for almost two days. Have a little water Jack, your lips are very dry," she nodded towards him, offering a cup to him.

She was standing there right in front of him with that Spanish, southern air and attitude about her although she was so blatantly English in her self confidence. She was sitting down next to him to help him with the cup and he didn't understand it. As far as he could remember he was dropped, abandoned, at Shipwreck Cove with his bottle of rum and when that was empty he had made his way to the inn, which thankfully was in the same place as it was twenty years back. After that, he might've seen her in his dreams, but was it true?

Elizabeth gave him one of her troubled half smiles, pleased he had sipped some from the cup. She looked like an angel, attentive enough to ease him back on the pillow. But how far from an angel she really was, Jack knew most. Elizabeth, angelic. That'd be right. He closed his eyes and moaned. If he sleeps some more he'll maybe find himself back on the Pearl. Even with the vision gone, he would've taken that option. The Pearl or Elizabeth. Either would've made him happy, but there was no chance for that happening.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Elizabeth asked frantically, her heart beating as heavily as it had been for the last couple of days, hoping he would not go back to sleep this time. She was sure whatever was going on with him, it went deeper than a bad hangover. She was guessing he was under the weather, that's what Gordon thought too. "Are you ill?"

Jack opened his eyes, then squinted. The vision was still sitting there next to him. He put his hand on hers just to see if she was real. "I don't know."

"Tell me what happened!" She urged him nervously.

"Not in the mood darlin."

"Do you have any idea how you're father would be feeling right now? If my little boy was like this I'd want to know as much as possible so I can help!"

"My father would've bat an eyelid if I died."

"Why would you say that?"

"I was a sickly child, yet he was always at sea."

Elizabeth looked at him confused, "sure, like a pirate? Your father's very worried. He's been here twice a day since we brought you here."

"Huh?" He grunted, panicked. Could it be that Elizabeth and Teague took him here from the inn and put him to bed? It was demanding to think against the headache and the muscle stiffness in his neck. Of course he had come here to steal that book with the pirate codes. Captain Teague always knew a lot more than he let on, the books would have a tad bit about the fountain of youth in them too. Not that he in fact gave a sod. Not now, not so far from Elizabeth and the Pearl. He hated how weak he had become too. Those two have seen it as well, the two people he still cared about.

"Jack!" Elizabeth put a hand on his shoulder seeing him stare into the distance. "Talk to me," she said softly, having seen something in those eyes she had never seen before, not even at World's End. Anguish.

Jack tightened his grip on her hand and gave a small gasp. "Do you think you can help me outside?" He sat shakily, "I don't imagine you'd be delighted with your pretty covers sicked on."

tbc


	4. Cat Out The Bag

Chapter 4: Cat Out Of The Bag

"What is it now?" Captain Teague asked Elizabeth the next morning when she saw her taking a bucket of water inside. Although he had been around, he so far didn't go to actually see Jack.

Elizabeth shrugged in frustration, "I still don't know what's amiss. He's the personification of queasiness, he's sweating, shaking, his heart's beating so fast...talking absolute non sense and I think he had a fit last night. But all he wants is rum. I had to stop him leaving three times, he says he can take care of himself, yet not walk from dizziness. Do you know anybody who could help? Do you know what is this?"

Teague nodded, thinking, "yes. It's the climb-down."

"Climb down?"

"Rum, my dear King, rum. Too much rum, too long. I've did it too, myself, when his mother died...I thought it'd just be a faze with him when Gibbs mentioned something when passing through, I thought it was his normal drinking even.."

"But why is he doing this to himself?"

"That, I don't know. But you'll find out."

"Me? How?"

"Do you trust me with your son? Could you leave him with me for a few weeks?"

"My son owes his life to you, without your help we'd both be dead. He likes your company too, but why?"

"You two, you and Jack are gonna get marooned."

"Huh?"

"Here's the plan. You give Jack rum tonight, and a lot. He won't get drunk easily. But when he is we gather him up and keep him drunk for a couple more days till I get you to an island and leave you there. There's fresh water and food, shelter, not much else. No rum. I'd come back for you in exactly thirty days. That should be enough for him. If he spends that much time without rum he'll be over the effects and the cravings. Mostly. You'd might even find out what the original problem was, the one he needs to drink for."

"Eeeee..."

"Not liking the plan?"

"I like the plan very much. But...minor trouble. Jack doesn't usually stay marooned for very long."

Teague laughed, "may I remind you, there won't be any rum for escaping or any purposes!"

tbc


	5. Stuck With You

Chapter 5: Stuck With You

From the only small peak of the little island Elizabeth could see everything that was happening on the tiny strip of land she agreed to being stranded on, apart from what was behind a few bushes to her side. Since she didn't actually suppose Jack would've disappeared off the island during the night, he must be hiding out there, ignoring her calls. Spying movement in the bushes as she ventured closer, she edged around a buttonwood tree and saw Jack, a little hunched, standing there chopping some plant to little pieces with his cutlass. He then crushed the pieces with his compass, making a tiny amount of juice drip out from them onto a wooden plate at a sunny spot on the ground. He pressed the same piece of plant over and over again, even after no more drips were coming out of it. He finally picked it up and lifted it to look at it in the air from down, pursing his lips and squinching. He dropped it and started jumping up and down on it, "vain fen sucked dogfish! Verily! Verily! Verily!"

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth watched him with a mix of curiosity and concern. She had to stop the display of craze. If Jack was really heedful of what he was doing he might've eventually managed to squeeze enough fluid out the sugarcanes to ferment some rum, but the amount would hardly be worth the effort, not to mention defeat the whole purpose of the journey.

Jack stopped jumping and slowly turned back to face her, banging his head into a branch purposefully and hard in frustration. Then winced and stared daringly at her. "Not a thing! Forgot your manners Miss Swann?" He emphasized the name, "a governor's daughter's not meant to stealth round the like!"

"You look a little jumpy. Up to something?" She said sardonically.

"Not favoring the diet of crunchy, unsweetened locusts you keep me on here." He pushed past her, not even bothering to look at her. He would come back later to see if there was any point to continuing with just those few sugarcanes he'd found.

"You prefer the sweet, runny variety?"

Jack stomach did a somersault just by the mention of his favorite drink. Of course they were not eating locusts, just fruit, mostly, but he still had to swallow hard to press the nausea down. He could only digest well with rum, he was sure of that with all those years he didn't go one day without it. He forced himself to keep walking away from her with vigor, not liking anybody witnessing Captain Jack Sparrow in a less than a winning position. "Do not follow me round like a mother hen," he waved his pistol at her.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Jack could certainly be bad-tempered when he was sober. "You can be angry with me Jack, but perhaps one day you'll thank me," Elizabeth was angry herself for Jack not letting her close even after a few days they had spent just stuck with one another.

He didn't want to talk, he didn't want her sympathy, but he had to slow down holding his stomach and turned a bit yellow, his eyes glazing over for a moment. He was shaky and queasy. Very queasy. He only just made it out of her sight, behind a tree and holding onto it as not to fall forwards.

Elizabeth left him to it, but not because there was anything she hadn't seen before, she just wanted to dump her handkerchief into the sea. By the time he finally stopped retching, she'd come back with the wet cloth, grabbed him gruffly and without accepting arguments. She helped him sit down in the shade of the tree, sat down next to him and offered the cloth, which he took and slid inside his shirt, calming his stomach.

Leaning back, he rested his head against the tree, seemingly ignoring her entire existence just like before. However, he had to admit Elizabeth kept surprising him with her persistence. He knew she was stubborn, but he didn't expect her to show such devotion for him, especially that this was a self induced illness, drunkenness being a character trait most wenches would've thrown out their husbands for if they could. There was something there in her that could've meant something for his hopes of ever being with her. "All right, you win," he whispered painfully, intently studying bits of seaweed in the distance, "I'm unwell, I allow. And what are you doing my dear lass?"

She smiled, shaking her head. How did he not know what she was doing? It's true, she had killed him and sacrificed him for her own good in the past, but that was a mistake. Did he forget how much she was spellbound with his persona? What had happened with Jack? Where was his self confidence? What pain was he hiding? "Just let me take care of you."

He had to admit, it felt so good. It was what he'd wanted all along. It was what he otherwise couldn't get for the sole reason of a certain eunuch. A blacksmith he had saved from sure death himself so that Elizabeth would not be devastated. He ran his tongue over his teeth inside his mouth. Lord, he needed a drink. Would it all be better if he changed tactics? They were on the island together after all and he could seduce her. She was already feeling sorry for him, but only as a caring friend and he could play that card. If only for a few weeks of them being together, would it not be worth it? He could still go back to those self destructing doings afterwards, lull them into thinking he's all right and then go die somewhere nobody would suspect the great Captain Jack Sparrow. He shifted, moaning when he lied down. Now it was time for what he did best, manipulation and deception.

"You want to sleep?" Elizabeth eyed him suspiciously. He must've only wanted her out the way.

"These clothes feel so tight," he tugged on his belts, "island moving like a ship?"

"Are you still feeling sick too?" Elizabeth removed the belts without any hesitation, then loosened his trousers. "It's not pressing your stomach now."

"Cramping a little," he rubbed over it, making sure he touched her hand in the process.

"Here?"

"No, lower," Jack pondered on how far he could play this game.

She began to gently rub gently around his navel to try to soothe him. His behavior unnerved her, he'd never shown weakness and she was convinced he was very poorly if asking for her help. She started to worry that bringing him here wasn't such a good idea after all. He was away from rum, but he'd also be away from any potions healers could make if he needed them. But as he was in an imparting mood maybe she could get more out of him. "Does it hurt much? Your stomach? Every day?"

Jack made a tiny nod. "Rum's been soothing it for years."

"Rum makes you ill Jack."

"I know," he said evenly.

"Do you not care at all?"

Jack shrugged. The conversation wasn't going according to his liking, they weren't even supposed to be talking.

"Well, I care!" She softly touched the side of his face with her other hand and he closed his eyes for a moment to sorb the comfort, the pleasure in her touch. "Should get better soon Jack, you just need time, I promise." She whispered, leaning nearer to his head, taking the hair away from his sweaty face. She found herself close to his chin, one inch closer and she would've been kissing him. Willing her eyes to tear away from his lips, she looked up and into his deep eyes. That almost kiss, how many times now? Taking a big breath she pulled back, only to slid even closer, take the risk and gather his head in her lap, wrapping her hands around his shoulders from the back, "I'm going to make sure you're all right, whether you like it or not Jack Sparrow!"

tbc


	6. Let It Linger

Chapter 6: Let It Linger

At first, Elizabeth didn't know what woke her up in the middle of the night. The moonlight filtered through the holes in the walls of the hut and she looked over at the other bed where Jack was sleeping, just like any other time she woke up. This time she could see that he was trashing around clutching his stomach and his breathing was labored and she realized she must've been woken up by the sounds of his moans. She quickly slid off her bed to wet and replace the cloth that has fallen off his stomach in his trashing. She paused and started to gently stroke his hair in order to calm him down, wondering for a moment why he hang on to wearing that bandana all the time. "You don't have to fight alone," she whispered. When he seemed to calm down a little she lay down next to him so that she was there next time he started moving about uneasily, which didn't take more than a couple of minutes. "Jack," she called out concerned this time, "are you alright?"

He rolled to his side, grimacing in pain. He opened his eyes and looked at her with a half asleep expression. He didn't look well at all. "It's...just the usual," he croaked through his discomfort.

Her heart went out to him and she cuddled him to her, not knowing what else she could do and he let her, closing his eyes when nestling into her. He was acting so childly lately, he did start to allow her to take care of him more and more, strengthening this motherly love she felt towards him. But now that he was lying in her arms she was feeling so funny. Her body was electrified as if by lightning and she brushed against him in desire. What if she kissed him while he was asleep? He seemed to be deep in sleep now, reassured by her closeness. She took a breath in, then touched his lips lightly with hers. Although burning, without his fundamental contribution it just didn't feel the same. She wanted it passionate, just like on the Pearl. She touched his lips with her fingertips this time, tracing them and soon she found it wandering down his chest and rubbing his tummy where he always said it hurt. However, given the mood she was in her hands didn't stop there. They soon traveled into his pants, which she loosened again, maybe he needed that. Down there, there were intimate parts, she fantasized, so wishing to see them. She didn't dare to expose him, probably no woman had ever had the privilege, the many whores and wenches he had, she'd imagined it would've all been in a hurry. Captain Jack was only momentarily interested in such earthly pleasures. She couldn't see, but before she knew it her hand found a way and she was now stroking his privates.

"Lizbeth?" He questioned her actions with his eyes still shut, his crotch getting stiff all of a sudden at the same time as his eyes snapped open.

Elizabeth hissed, "uh, are you awake?"

"Don't mind it, luv," he reached up to cup her face, "what about dear Will?"

"Forget Will," she said quickly, not wanting to spoil the moment.

A certain flame lit up in his eyes that momentarily chased the pain away, "want some help in your efforts?" Understanding the route was free, he pulled her head towards him and made it more passionate, just the way she wanted it.

Tbc


	7. In Reply

Chapter 7: In Reply

Jack was sitting in his own little world by the bowsprit of the Witch, the two master schooner his father captained. Staring somewhere into the distance he hasn't said anything since Captain Teague arrived, nor looked at his old man.

Elizabeth was watching him wearily, she would've liked to sit down next to him and comfort him just as before, but she wasn't sure herself what their heavenly three weeks that they have spent lying entangled into each other on the beach meant once in the outside world. Besides, Captain Teague has given her meaningful looks from the helm for a while now and she had to give in and get him up to date with his son's developments.

"In the huff, so he is," Teague addressed her once she was up there as a way of starting the conversation.

Elizabeth shrugged, "he'll not thank you for it, but I think the stay did him good."

The old captain nodded knowingly, "it always does lass."

"You did this before to him?"

"Was he surprised or trying to find out where he was when he came to? I don't think so."

"No, but I explained to him what had happened. Now that you mention it, he seemed to know where everything was."

"When he was a boy, fourteen or so, he was trying to sail away with a friend of mine to steal a ship from the navy. Could only keep him back this way."

Elizabeth smiled. "That's Jack." Then she turned serious, "that was Jack before whatever happened to make him drown his sorrows."

"So you don't know what happened?"

"I don't. I only know that..." She stalled, but then decided the man before her earned her honesty, "he seems to be able to keep it together when I'm with him."

"You just gotta make sure you keep him with you then."

"You can't just leave us on another island. Otherwise, I don't know how. We can't let him leave. He's not well. His stomach, I know he's in pain even if he doesn't say. Rum will make it worse, rum will kill him, I'm sure."

"Can you steer?"

"Of course I can," Elizabeth was watching the keeper of the code going down the steps. She didn't give much chance to the old pirate to talk some sense into his son either.

Tbc


	8. Lecture

Chapter 8: Lecture

"May I?" Teague asked formally before sitting down next to his son, although he didn't wait for the answer. It would've never come anyway. "What's wrong with you?" He didn't really expect a straight answer either, but he had to start somewhere.

"Nuttin's wrong with me apart from you playing the devoted father. Fe Elizabeth's sake is it?"

"I've never been at ease in the role of the father, I'm no good at it. Ne'er said I was. But may God, if he exists, never curse you with anything worse than me as a father. I was hard on you because you needed it. You had unbelievable potential and it breaks me heart seeing you waste it. What do you mean there be nuttin wrong with you? This is not you!"

"How would you know who I am? How much time have you ever spent with me?"

"I didn't need to. You were well able to look after yourself, let's just say I was half as able m'self. But not now, today you seem to depend on whatever string some wench's pulling."

"Don't call her that. She's funny, she's sharp, she's bonnie, she's the only one I could call my equal."

"Not anymore son, did you forget you're sliding down from grace? Listen, your mother was married before I met her. She was married when she came with me and she was married to another man when she had you."

"Neat." Jack didn't take his eyes off the horizon, "so chose the time to tell me I'm a bastard. Wherefore?"

"Perhaps you might want to consider the same. The lass loves you. You can run away not believing, but it is very true. She chose the eunuch and she will again," he continued knowing Jack would never admit to even wanting to be with her, "when the time comes and she'll go to meet him. Several years to go till then Jack and she agreed to last out with you. Don't believe me, ask her."

"Stay as me what?"

"The same as you mother was to me. Just how isn't that not enough? Get yourself together because the lass's not going to get the proper care of you're blind drunk all the damn time. You need her if you two are going to take the assignment the Brethren Court gave you."

"The Brethren Court can't hold a meeting without me."

"No, but I can fill in for you."

"I'm doing none of their undertaking. Got me ain priorities."

"Yes you are son, yes, you are. Code says so. And you want to as well. You are the only one Calypso will listen to. She's grown too unpredictable and the Court wants her in human form so they can forget about her. The pirate way, no being thankful."

"I will no help you with that."

"I was hoping you would say that. Go, act as an intermediator, make her understand where her priorities lay."

"What makes you think she's listen? Calypso's mourning the death of her love."

"But you don't have to, son," Captain Teague stood up to give the boy some time to think.

"Wait! There was Brethren Court meeting? Does that mean that Barbossa and the Pearl...?"

Captain Teague smiled. That was starting to look like they were on the right track, "still there if we are going to put in some speed."

"Reducing drag," Jack ran to the centerboard.

Tbc


	9. Prescious

Chapter 9: Precious Stone

"Captain! The Witch! Heading straight at us, full speed!" Gibbs shouted.

Barbossa grunted and looked over at where the reinstated first mate was pointing. He had taken pity on him when he found him a few months back in Trou-Borded doing building work, the new town pirates established cause they pretty much ran out of room on the island of Tortuga. When he asked him why he didn't go on another ship, Gibbs said he'd only go on the Pearl. And here he was, back on it, even without his precious Captain Jack. However, Gibbs addressing him Captain did sound a bit weird. "Hmmmm," he frowned. The Witch was possible to sail without no help, but at that swiftness, Captain Teague had to have at least one other person on board. Then he saw her, Elizabeth Turner waving at him courteously by the bildgeboard. What do they want from him? Captain Teague, not to mention the whole Brethren Court had quizzed him about the whereabouts of Jack, well, he'd be damned if he knew, or cared. He was finished with that crazy wench Calypso, not to mention that other madwoman declared king of the pirates. By Jack! If he'd just turned, they would never catch up with the Pearl. But he had no business that away! Hey, these are coming right at him, with no intentions to stop! "Come about!" He finally gave his orders to bring the bow of the ship through the wind so that the wind then comes across the opposite side and that she sails away on the opposite tack. "What's your urgency?" He shouted over to the old pirate, cringing as the Witch just missed the Pearl by a few inches.

"Missed me?" A familiar voice said behind him and Barbossa growled, turning. Jack must've used a rope to jump aboard while they were busy with the sails and now was standing next to him with his cutlass drawn. That dodger Teague knew where his son was when asking him!

"Welcome aboard Captain," Gibbs was quick with the hospitality before Barbossa could even turn intelligible from feral.

"Could you call anybody a captain if they are escaping their responsibilities as such for so long! Again!" Barbossa gave his best to keep the crew on his side, although he knew that once Jack showed up he didn't have much of a chance. He was never as interesting, never as unhinged.

"Let's put it on vote," Elizabeth suggested, knowing that the first and foremost article in the pirate codex was that every pirate had a vote in affairs of moment and raised her hand immediately.

"You volunteer as a member of the crew?" Barbossa mock lifted his eyebrows at her, then rolled his eyes at Gibbs nodding at people to raise their hands. When Ragetti nudged Pintel in the side to do the same his fate was sealed.

"Let's vote what to do now with Captain Barbossa," Ragetti laughed, but got silenced by this time Pintel staring at him in a disturbing manner.

"Yes, why is it Jack you never really get rid of him when you have the chance?" Elizabeth asked.

"Huh? What do you say there, luv?" Jack realized he was being talked to. He busy stroking the helm amorously, "ah Barbossa? I'm not in favor of sideslitting, savage death and someways the opportunity ne'er arises...but if you insist, right here, right now, en garde..."

"No, no, no, no en garde! Foolish, laughable, childish, preposterous, immature..." Elizabeth gestured wildly.

"Get the picture, luv," Jack sheeted his cutlass.

"May I remind you we have an assignment?" Barbossa edged closer, thinking of it as his best chance to escape Jack's anger, now that he had everybody behind him. They were easy to convince otherwise if shown promise of the proximate treasure, but all in due time.

"I was fearing that," Pintel intercepted. He had no wishes to see Calypso again once he has seen her in her true form.

"Captain, orders!" Gibbs could hardly keep himself from hugging the boy he'd always honored as his captain and pushed his chest out proudly when he stepped closer to him. "Where do we find Calypso, Jack?"

"Calypso is in the sea, anywhere. Her's as good as any place. And if she can summon me, so can I, summon her fe the bond we have..."

"Isn't that, hm, how to say, a bit risky?" Gibbs whispered squinting.

"Not with the charm of a woman on board," Jack declared, "a woman in love." The only thing he wasn't sure about who Elizabeth was really in love with.

Tbc


	10. Fairy Dust

Chapter 10: Fairy Slipper

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack continued, "I need the following to perform the summon! Sea water, drinking water, Kraken secretions, sliced caterpillars, daisy roots, diricawl feathers, fluxweed, frog brains and rum!"

"Seawater, drinking water," Gibbs recited back so he doesn't forget, "fluxweed we keep for healing, but...forgive me Captain, where do we get the other ones?"

"Hold it!" Jack raised an index finger, then leaned down to rummage in the inside of his coat producing a sticky feather, "Tia Dalma always told me to keep one of these, I guess she knew why she'd hinted on the Calypso summon," then he took his hat off and handed it to Gibbs, "inside, at the creases you might find a bit of dry Kraken spit, just scrape it off and we'll be done!" As Gibbs looked a bit perplexed, he continued, "what other items have you got trouble with?"

"Sliced caterpillars, frog brains..." He shrugged uncomprehending.

"I suggest you confer with the crewmen," Jack waved a hand towards Pintel, making everybody look into his direction.

"Who? Me?" Pintel tried, then he grinned and pulled some indescribable items out his pockets from earth worms to bitten bits of human nails, "I'm joyous to be of service, Captain!"

"All right," Gibbs looked away as Pintel wanted to shove some mushy mess into his hands and indicated he should put them down at Jack's legs, "I can get the rum, but we're still missing the daisy roots."

Jack gestured towards Pintel again, who shook his head, "daisies? Me with daisies? Oh, no, no daisies."

"I've got it Captain," Ragetti dug into Pintel's pockets again.

"Never heard of a potion with rum!" Elizabeth brought a hand on her hips.

"Pirate potion liable to be so," Barbossa whispered into her ears getting behind her.

"Sorry, luv, habit," Jack explained, "came out without thinking about it. Don't need the rum for the potion Mr. Gibbs."

"Should I get it anyway?" The first mate was a creature of habit too.

"Empty bottle Gibbs will do, so we can put all the ingredients into it." He drew his cutlass and held it up into the air while those preparations he ordered were made, then took the bottle, shook it and inserted the tip of the cutlass into it. When the blade came out it was shimmering the same bluish green as the ocean. He held it out towards the sea, using it as a pointer to specify who or alternatively what the spell was about, same spell, different versions and all were right. "Witch of maelstorms and all that's wet,

reaching out to the end of our end,

ye who art everywhere

come to me as so I dare," he shouted boldly.

"Jaack Spaarroow," said a very loud and impassioned voice that seemed to have come from everyplace. The bright sunshine got covered by fog in the same amount of time the words were said and they could hardly see a few feet ahead. Although they were expecting it, everybody, including Jack jumped back when Tia Dalma stepped out the fog, smiled and slowly waved her hands downwards making all the water particles of the fog forthwith end back to where they belonged to, into the sea. "Missed your visits, Jaack Sparrow," she purred, pulling close and wandering her fingertips down Jack's coat.

"Ah, perhaps, may I offer up my Captain's quarters up for you to enjoy the priviledges of dear Jack," Barbossa rolled his eyes, "he can tell you of the Brethren Court and then you can take him with you wherever ye art down there and we can all go about business!"

Tia Dalma turned serious towards him and waved dismissively, "I know of your humble court. I have no interest in disfavoring pirates on seas, I have no interest in favoring pirates on seas. All is, as it should be, the seas. If they lose ships, I have nothing to do with it."

"That must be the problem, the not favoring part I'd suggest?" Jack offered.

"I could favor pirate ships fe good price. It all has a price."

"Might that price be?" Barbossa asked, who really wanted the summon and negotiations over with.

"Jack Sparrow," Tia Dalma said slowly, moving into those quarters direction and motioning the younger captain to follow.

Barbossa couldn't keep himself form laughing, "good price, I can live with that. Hope she doesn't crush you Jack!"

However he was silenced by Tia Dalma's expression as she turned to warn him, "Elizabeth Turner!" She nodded her to go along as well.

"Addled threesome, arrr," Barbossa muttered under his breath nevertheless as they disappeared below.

Tbc


	11. Contract in Ink

Chapter 11: Contract

"We're listening," Elizabeth said swallowing down her mixed emotions towards Calypso as first she had earned her trust as a friend in the past and now she was tied in with the conditions to the release of her husband. Not to mention she was a goddess who could've basically killed them all at once if she wanted to.

"I've no interest in William Turner," Tia Dalma understood her unspoken concerns, waving her dismissively off, "what did you think I provided Jack with his compass fe? Why did I lead him to the chest?"

"I don't know," Elizabeth dared to confront her, "why?"

"Because I wanted him immortal, because I wanted him bound to me in a curse forever instead of Davvy Jones! Do you think that beshrew's gone?"

"And what if Jack didn't like that?" Elizabeth voiced genuine concerns. She got more and more adventurous with her words, more like herself. Calypso was mad. Well, not for wanting Jack, but otherwise.

"Seemingly," Tia Dalma narrowed her eyes, "he didn't," she said with a sweet bitter tone. "Who am I to deny him of the love he desires?" She stepped close, circling Jack. "A deal. I give you a deal. Will Turner will be free. Would you do a deal for Elizabeth, Jack Sparrow?"

"What kinda deal?" Jack looked up warily from Tia Dalma's fingers tracing his chest, where the shirt opened.

"A deal that'd make everyone happy," she tantalized. "We find a way to make you happy Jack Sparrow and in return for your happiness, in the moment of your death you'll become the captain of the Flying Dutchman and Will Turner will be liberated. Spellbound you will be, to return to me every ten years for eternity. All you have to do is for you two to get married here and now, tell me you will, for me to see, let those emotions win. I see love, I know love, cursed love, forbidden love, doomed love. To the law, Turner's a dead men, your marriage is void, and to the heart, your heart, it's void as well."

"Till the moment of my death..." Jack mumbled. If he was alive for long Elizabeth and William would never be together, the lass'd be too old to enjoy it if she was even alive herself. What a capital reason for Elizabeth to kill him, again. What did Calypso want? For him to fall out of love with Elizabeth after that and see sense? Yet if she'd even love him for a few years, a year, a month, would it not be worth it? A marriage of convenience of sorts still meant he could be with her for as long it mattered. If she'd kill him life wouldn't be worth living anyway. "I accept," he turned to Elizabeth, "darlin, would you marry me?"

Elizabeth could only think of one thing. She could pretend she was doing it to save Will and still marry Jack. It was the perfect solution. A lifetime was a long breather. They could figure out something if Jack would've not wanted to be the captain of the Flying Dutchman after all. How about this fountain of Youth? That'd keep him from dying? She could even figure out a way to free Will, once immortal herself. There were a myriad of possibilities for the pirate king of all seas to defeat the witch of all seas.

"Of course I'll marry you Jack," she said warmly.

"Live your life till it lasts," Tia Dalma said slowly and turned, "tell the treasured gathering of the Brethren I'm doing my best to favor them. Side issue. All in all, I'll be watching you," he put a hand up to wave, then evaporated, the moist cloud of her floating through the window into the sea.

"Let's not waste any time," Jack pulled her into a kiss, then started to feverishly look under the bed, "did Barbossa throw out the Bible?

"All I left to say is that I love you, you know I do," Elizabeth started. She knew she had to make sure Jack knew she didn't only marry him to free Will, quite the opposite, but they'd have tonight and she would show that to him with uttermost and intense certainty.

The End.


End file.
